


Will You?

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [5]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Holiday Proposal</p><p>Summary: The days spent at Mark's step mother's house had been a lot of fun and made him feel almost like they were accepting him into their family even though they never had to. But now it had come, the finally video before they board their plane. Then there is only a week before Jack leaves and somehow he's not sure if he wants it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Possible Language, Cuteness, Little adorable shits known as Jacksepticeye and Markiplier
> 
> Author's Note: I totally bullshited my way through this one cause I had little to know clue what I wanted to do for this one :D Have fun!!!!!

//x//

Sean tried to focus his attention on the camera, instead of his own thoughts about everything that had happened that week. The mornings waking up to breakfast he didn't have to cook or order out for, the warm smiles from Mark that warmed him to the core, the barest of touches that would occury throughout the day with Mark, the twinkle in Mark's eyes, Mark...

It was Mark's voice that brought him back to the Q and A they were doing.

"Okay so we only have time for one more question before we have to go catch our plane. And it says 'We know Jack has been spending the week with you and is spending more time with you but will be spending Christmas with you?'"

"I had no plans ta," Sean said as Mark looked at him for the answer. Then the American said," Aww come on Jack. Why don't you spend Christmas with me? Will you?," Mark said as he dropped to his knees in a playful proposal way. Mark looked up at him with doe eyes and a little pout in his lip that made Sean wanted to kiss him senseless. Instead he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Yes." Was all he got on before Mark was smiling and ready to end the video. What the hell had he agreed to? Sean could barely spend a week with Mark without losing it and telling him how he felt. How was he going to last until Christmas?

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. I told you I bullshited it.


End file.
